Alone
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: Another lonely night she thought, why was she always alone she thought, but after this night she wouldn't be alone anymore. Sasuke X Sakura. OneShot


**Author's Note:** Was watching a bunch of naruto couple slideshows and the idea just came to me and I decided to work with it, it's initially a one shot but depending on the response from the readers I might spin a story off of it. Contains slight spoilers for those who aren't reading the manga and I put a spin also on the events in the later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and/or any characters affiliated with it.

**Summary:** Another lonely night she thought, why was she always alone she thought, but after this night she wouldn't be alone anymore. Sasuke X Sakura. OneShot

Please Read and Review

* * *

It was always surprising how such a lively town went still as soon as night fell, the packed streets were now clear and the market lost all of its life. She sighed lightly, gazing at the emptiness made her heart ache once again. Only at night did she realize how truly alone she was. She had her coworkers at the hospital, she had Tsunade, she had Shizune, she had all of her child hood friends, but she was still alone. She was feeling even more lonely now that Naruto had received the scroll from Jiraiya and went on his one-man training mission, and whenever he returned most of his time was spent with Hinata. She smiled slightly, it was about time Naruto realized the tremendous crush she had on him, all it took was Hinata almost dying in his arms to realize that they truly did belong. She laughed softly to herself and to the night as she remembered how Naruto confronted Hiashi himself to see her, and that was the first time he said it out loud to everyone, he was the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato. With that statement Hiashi could not find a reason to refuse a person of such high esteem to see his daughter.

A single tear slowly escaped from her eye as she realized she had nobody there for her, no knight in shining armor, absolutely no one. She couldn't bother wiping it away, her arms were tired of that task, she would let her emotions get the better of her, just this time, this last time. As the tear rolled ever so slowly down, it seemed as if Konoha felt her pain, a gust of wind sparked and took the tear away. Sakura watched as the reflection from the moon made her tear sparkle against the night's background. The beautiful sight brought a smile to her face but only momentarily as the loneliness crept back into her heart once again. She grabbed a hold on her window sill, it soon began to crack underneath the pressure she was exerting, tears once again crept to her eyes. She began sobbing lightly then heavily, her body shaking with each sob. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they cascaded down her face, but as before the wind kicked up, but this time it had a touch of warmth, to her it almost felt as if a hand was caressing her face tenderly.

"Sakura..."

She snapped out of her sadden state and went back to being a ninja, she wiped her eyes clean so that the tears no longer blurred her vision.

' That voice...'

She drew a kunai and put her senses on high alert.

"Sakura..."

'It can't be...it can't be..." her eyes scanned her place and it landed upon her old team photo, the photo consisting of Kakashi, herself, Naruto and...

"Sasuke??" she mumbled weakly. "Sasuke!" she said a little bit more loudly this time. The room went silent, the voice no longer came.

'I know I heard him, or is it that maybe I wanted to hear him..." she relaxed her nerves and her shoulder's began to slump once again. A soft wind blew through her window, but on her neck she now felt a warm sensation, the gentle breath of person breathing.

"A shinobi should never let their guard down." then the stranger felt the cold steel of the kunai pressed against his chest. "You have improved Sakura..."

"I don't know who you are, but if you keep up this game I will make sure you have a very painful death." threatened Sakura with venom laced in the statement.

"You called my name, how could I not come."

Sakura was becoming increasingly agitated by the strangers attempt at manipulating her most sacred emotion. She pushed him off and spun around, and what she saw put her in a state of shock. Her grip on her kunai began to loosen but she regained her composure.

"It cant be you...you're gone...YOU LEFT ME!". She placed her fingers together. "KAI!" she looked again to see the person still standing there. "KAI!" she shouted once again, but the the figure still remained. She reached for her kunai and moved to slice her wrist in order to break the illusion but her hand never reached. Her lips were being held prisoner by the stranger's own, the kiss was passionate, her body became weak as his tongue played with hers, it was as if her body believed this person was indeed him. She quickly pushed herself away staring at him, her fingers traced her lips.

'I can still taste him...' she shook her head in the attempt to gain focus.

"Sakura..."

"Stay Away From Me!" she screamed.

"Sakura...I know..."

"No you DONT!" she screamed once again. "Sasuke you don't know! You have no idea! The tears I cried, the days I sat down wondering why did you leave me!"

Sasuke began to take a step towards her. She brought her kunai up again pointing it at him.

"STAY BACK...please...stay back..." Sasuke stopped his advance.

"Why did you leave me Sasuke? We...I tried so hard to make myself stronger so you wouldn't need to leave...that you would come back to us..." she took in a deep breath. "When we found you at Orochimaru's hideout you wanted to kill Naruto...you even tried...you even tried to kill me. " her anger started to seethe again. "You selfish bastard, you always want to do what you want to do...not caring about those around you. I even heard you were running around with that whore in your group..." she calmed once again. "I heard the rumors...but I chose to not believe them...I still don't...you know why..because I loved you Sasuke...and all you did was throw it back in my face...I should have turned you in already...but I can't...I just..can't " her emotions once again got the better of her as she began to cry, her body began to feel weak and she slowly crumbled to the floor.

She had expected to meet the floor but instead she was wrapped up in Sasuke's arms. She couldn't hold it back anymore, all the emotions she kept up inside her over the years came pouring out. She cried her heart out, onto Sasuke's chest, her hands gripped his shoulders pulling him in closer, she was confirming that he was really there and he was not going to leave her once again. Sasuke opened his mouth but chose to say nothing, instead he gently kissed her on her forehead. Minutes passed by and all Sasuke could do was comfort her, her tears began to ease and she pulled away from him.

"Just tell me why did you leave Konoha? Us? Me?"

His trademark smirk crossed his face, he had practiced the response to this question ever since he left. "Like you said Sakura, I was selfish and wrapped up in my own ambition. I could not see what I had. You need to understand, what my brother did, he deserved to be punished and I was the only one alive there was no other choice.What he did to our family...to our father...to our mother, the one person who purely cared about who we were and not the talent we possessed. I had to do something, the choice was not the best but it had to be done. " he paused and looked into her emerald orbs. "The night by the bridge where you spotted me before I left, you asked me to take you with me. It crossed my mind to let you come with me, but I didn't know what awaited me all I knew was that I was going to survive it and become stronger. I couldn't take you with me knowing that there was a chance you would be hurt or worse die. In Konoha you had the better chance of survival and that's why I never took you with me." Sakura rested her face on his chest relishing in his body's warmth.

"Ever since the time we fought in the Waterfall Country I realized how much you cared for me, you weren't like the other girls who just fawned over me because of my name, you actually looked to care about me. You risked your life to protect me on more than one occasion, and no matter what people said about me you always stood up for me." he paused for a moment then continued. "It took me some time to realize how special you are to me...I'm tired of being selfish Sakura...I don't want to see you cry again especially not for me, never again." he tightened his arms around her, but she pulled away slightly.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"No...with you...I'm finally home. There won't be anymore lonely nights for you again...this I swear" He once again captured his lips with hers and this time she gladly accepted.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yep that was my first attempt at a Naruto Fanfic, please read and review, constructive criticism always welcomed.


End file.
